


Lucky for Us

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was only one option left, and Jenny knew where it led.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky for Us

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: end of the line  
> Prompt :   
> any, any, there was only one option left, and he/she knew where it led

"You're kidding me."

The motel receptionist takes a step back from the counter and Jenny can't blame her. She hadn't exactly meant to sound that strident, and she's well aware that right now she probably looks like the crazy person she always swore she wasn't. Pressing her lips together, she takes a deep breath, lets it out slowly. "I'm sorry," she says and she even manages to smile. "It's been a long day." 

How long, the receptionist has no way of knowing, nor does she have any way of knowing that barely twenty four hours ago, Jenny was conducting a seance to talk to her long dead, very misunderstood and ultimately loving mother. That had wrung her out emotionally enough as it was; being charged with taking a Tarrytown escapee and fugitive from the law over the border had led to a sleepless night, a long drive and what seemed like forever standing on a bridge, waiting for him to join her when they tried to dodge a roadblock. 

She'd thought, for one horrible moment, that he wasn't going to show, that he'd decided to strike out on his own. Hearing his footsteps behind her, his voice quipping, "You're a sight for sore eyes," had been enough to make her weak at the knees. 

And she's willing to admit that might not have been purely from relief. 

Now they're here, some dive motel on a lonely road and there's only one room, only one option left. 

"We'll take it."

He's out of the truck before she's halfway across the car park, hood over his head and his hands buried deep in his pockets. "We good?" he asks and she knows her smile is tight, maybe even a little forced. 

"There was only one room left," she tells him, heading in that general direction, unable to meet his eyes. 

"Lucky for us," he says and she says nothing as she turns the key in the door, says nothing as he steps into the room, says nothing as she closes and bolts the door behind them. 

When she looks back to him, he's staring at the bed, then at her and it's like all the oxygen leaves her body. He's looked at her like that before, on too few, precious nights, and the memory has left her breathless, sleepless, on so many nights since then. 

But there had been reasons why they hadn't lasted and nothing about those reasons has changed. 

His lips turn up in a slow smile and she hears herself saying, "I didn't plan this... They only had one room..." 

She stops when he's right in front of her, one hand on her hip, the other on her cheek. Her heart pounds and she can't look away and she knew, she knew, that this would happen, knew it the instant the key was in her hand. Just like she knows it's a bad idea, just like she knows she doesn't care. 

"Like I said." His voice is low as he lowers his lips to hers. "Lucky for us."


End file.
